Eye of the Storm: The Phoenix's Cry
by Chain Whip's Whisper
Summary: You all know how I like to add myself... In this story, my competition is the girl with the pigtail... A storm kicks up and traps everyone on Garden when all hell breaks loose... (Happy-ish ending so don't judge by beginning!)
1. My Sweet Knight

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy 8, any of it's characters, merchandising or anything else affiliated with it... I'm just a writer who is writing for fun.Author's Note: K, hi!  
  
Well, if you already know me or have read any of my fics, I tend to put myself in my stories as one of the character's new love interest... This fic isn't any different from most of the others! ^.^ This time, my competition is the girl with the pigtail!^.^;; Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic!  
  
And just to make sure, in case you haven't read some of my other fics with this warning: Please don't flame me or yell at me for putting in a few new characters... This is my writing style, and I'm writing primarily for me to escape reality... It's all for fun, and if you don't like fics like this, that's what summaries are for...This is rated 'PG13' for suggested sexual content.  
  
This is a fic about each of the following relationships: Squall/Rinoa, Irvine/Selphie, Seifer/Quistis, and a love triangle with Zell... And I always like a happy ending, so I kinda sorta brought Raine back to life... I know that isn't really possible, but I just had to make Laguna happy!! And everyone may be a bit OOC...That's all for now... on with the fic!  
  
"Eye of the Storm" -- Part One  
  
Zell ran through the Garden, swerving and dodging people here and there. He mumbled "Sorry"'s every now and then, but continued to hurry to the elevator. 'Ohhh... I'm late, Squall's gonna bitch about it...'  
  
Once in the elevator, Zell caught his breath as the thought of his girlfriend, soon to be fiance, took over his mind. His thoughts turned to her long dark hair, always tied in that pigtail that first drew him to her... And her dark blue eyes and her smile... Oh, her smile... 'Val... my dear, sweet Valerie...' He pulled a small box from his back pocket and opened it. He sighed as he stared at the ring; it was a beautiful white diamond set in platinum. He had been saving up for it since that second Sorceress War, almost four years ago.  
  
Since then, Trabia was rebuilt and continued to train recruits to become SeeDs under Squall's supervision at the, still quite mobile, Balamb Garden. Cid and Edea took control of Trabia Garden and remodeled it to become an orphanage. Now, Balamb Garden sailed through the ocean waters, usually found not too far from the location of the latest mission. Seifer had even come back with no memory of what happened, and, believe it or not, he became a SeeD after a long talk with Quistis -- Neither would even mention what happened that night in Quistis' classroom.  
  
Zell put the box back in his pocket as he heard the elevator's faint 'ding'. This was a   
  
big day for him; first he was celebrating one of his best friend's birthday, then he was going to go to dinner with the love of his life and propose. He laughed at the thought of Squall with a party hat on. "Haha, Rinoa's out $30 if he doesn't put that hat on..." he said to himself as he walked out of the elevator and toward the deck.  
  
"Hmmm... I didn't think Squall would even tell us when his birthday was... Then again, Ellone was the one that told us... That is, after she told us that Laguna and Raine were Squall's parents..."  
  
He remembered that Ellone had brought Raine back while the time dimensions were messed up. He still didn't know what Ellone had done, but sure enough, when the world was normal, an older Raine was back in Laguna's arms, as if she had never left. Ellone said that she did it for Laguna and Squall so that they'd be a complete family; Laguna had smiled at her and said, "It's only a complete family if you're here too." Ellone lived with Laguna and Raine when Squall went back to lead the Garden. "Zell?" asked a voice as he rounded the corner.  
  
Zell jumped back a bit in surprise. "Huh? Oh, yea... Who are you?"  
  
The girl standing before him giggled. "Squall sent me to find you." She was about 5' 2'' with long black hair that reached past her waist. The bottom 4 inches or so of her hair were dyed an electric blue, with two matching streaks of hair to the sides of her eyes that reached a length just below her chin. She had dark, mysterious brown eyes and she was wearing dark green, baggy, cotton pants and an orange tank top with gray sneakers -- then again, you could barely see her sneakers since her pants mostly covered it. "I'm Kimari... Squall's cousin, Laguna's niece."  
  
"Oh... I guess you're here visiting Squall on his 21st birthday, right?" Zell asked as he and Kimari walked toward the deck.  
  
Kimari smiled. "Yup..."  
  
"So, Kimari, when and how you did you find out about Squall?" he questioned as he held open the door for her.  
  
"You can call me Kim... I met him after the Sorceress War... I was an instructor at Trabia Garden, but when it was destroyed, I left to visit Uncle Laguna and help out as one of his generals... Eventually, I ended up staying with him, Raine, and Ellone since then... Squall came over very often..." She looked up at the tall -- well, taller than her at least -- boy and smiled. "By the way, I like your tattoo."  
  
Zell smiled back. "I got it when I was 15... It took 3 hours cuz I kept complaining..." he said with a chuckle.  
  
"You wanna see mine? I got it when I was 15 too..." Kim stopped and swung her long hair over her shoulder and lifted the back of her shirt to show Zell a phoenix on her lower back, wings spread and head up in a cry. "It took 6 hours... I could have sworn I was going to drown in my own tears," Kim told him with a giggle.  
  
They joined the rest of the gang as they headed out for a picnic in the lush green meadows, just outside of Balamb. Squall led the way, with Rinoa fastened tightly to his arm and Ellone walking close by on the other side. Selphie, wearing Irvine's hat, had jumped onto his back, forcing him to carry her to the picnic spot. Quistis was complaining to Seifer that she was cold. Seifer just rolled his eyes and took off his trench coat. He draped it over Quistis' shoulders as she discreetly took hold of his hand. Selphie turned her head back toward Zell. "Hey, I thought you were going to bring Valerie?" she asked him.  
  
"I was, but she said she had something to take care of..." Zell answered with a shrug.  
  
"Oh, but you're still going to ask her, right?? I mean, you don't think she knows, do you?" Rinoa chimed in.  
  
Zell laughed -- It was just like them to ask him so many questions. He always thought of it as payback for all the questions that he asked and the antics he pulled. "Yea, I'm still going to ask her... And no, I don't think she knows... She thinks that we're just going to dinner with my parents tonight... Speaking of parents... I thought yours were coming, Squall?"  
  
Squall shrugged and Ellone answered for him. "Uncle Laguna and Raine were tied up on a business trip to the moon. They said they'd come in a couple days to see Squall and make it up to him."  
  
"Yup, so Squall is stuck with me and Ellone for the next couple days.... Maybe even longer if Squall lets me stay here as a SeeD..." Kim added.  
  
"Kim, we talked about this already... I know you've gone through all the training and passed the test and you're already a SeeD and all, but I would feel better if you stayed with Laguna... eerr, I mean, Dad..."  
  
Kim scrunched up her noise in annoyance. "Just because I'm a few months younger... I wanna stay in the garden, Squall!"  
  
"Kim! You know you and Ellone are real sisters to me, but I want you two to stay in Esthar... It's safer..." Squall argued back.  
  
"I'm already a SeeD, I can take care of myself..."   
  
Squall took a moment. "We'll talk about it later," he replied as they finally reached the picnic spot over looking the sparkling ocean waters.  
  
As the girls set up the blanket and food, the guys made it a point to train in the nearby woods for an hour. In the woods, as Squall and Seifer raced to out do the other, Irvine and Zell hung back a bit. "So, like, are you ready for this, Zell?" Irvine asked his friend.  
  
Zell shrugged. "I love her... I've loved her since the first day I saw her behind the counter in the library when she was 13, working for her sister in the library committee... Man, was I a mess... I was only 14, a new junior classman... I dropped a couple of text books on my foot when she asked if I needed help finding anything..."  
  
Irvine laughed. "Ha, I would've killed to see that..."  
  
Zell shot Irvine a look. "Well, at least she thought it was 'cute' and asked if I wanted to have a snack with her in the cafeteria and then she showed me around... Since then, it's been a wild ride." He paused for a minute. "Hey... So, what's up with Squall's cousin? Is she cool with us?"  
  
Irvine raised an eyebrow. "You out of it or something? We met her 4 years ago... when Squall did, remember? Of course she's cool... Ohhh, wait! You weren't there! You left to see Val..." He scratched his head. "Hmm... I wonder why you never met her until now... She and Ellone came to see Squall tons of times..."  
  
Zell shrugged. "I've never noticed her before..."  
  
"That's funny..."  
  
"Why is that funny?"  
  
"I dunno... Maybe 'cause for the last 4 years, this beautiful girl has been coming and going from Balamb Garden on a regular basis and you're too wrapped up on a girl that works in the stuffy old library... But the real funny part is that you haven't noticed Kim, but she always asked about you..." Irvine said as he strolled off to follow Squall and Seifer.  
  
Zell blinked. "Huh? She what? Wait! Irvine, come back here!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Quistis was getting tired of waiting for the guys. She sat with her legs dangling over the steep cliff, thinking to herself. 'Seifer...' He came back to her after that awful war. She smirked to herself as she thought about how jealous she was when he revealed he was the "Sorceress' Knight" and how he was so determined to do Ultimecia's bidding. But her dear Seifer went back to his smart ass ways, and back to her.  
  
She always did find him attractive, and even with the egotistical remarks, she, and only she, knew about Seifer's real romantic dream. She had loved him since the first days together in the orphanage. He was the only one who didn't listen to her, which made him stand out in her mind. Seifer knew nothing of what happened to him, but Quistis told him every painful detail. In Quistis' classroom the night she told him everything and, through some unexplained phenomena, he changed right before her eyes. "Quistis?"  
  
"Hmm?" She sat on her desk.  
  
"Do you hate me as much as I think you do, or do you hate me more?" he asked her suddenly.  
  
Quistis was taken back with surprise. "Why would you even ask me something like that?"  
  
"Well, after you told me... I remember the orphanage... The others hate me, so I just thought... Ya know, I don't really hate them... It's all an act..." Seifer told her, whispering the last part.  
  
She reached out for his hand and brought him closer to the desk so that he was no more than an inch from her face. "Seifer... I'll be here for you..." Quistis started to say. "Quisty..." Seifer trailed off as his lips inched closer to hers.  
  
"Seifer... I want... I want you to fulfill your dream... be my knight?" she asked him softly before her lips met his.  
  
Seifer returned the kiss passionately. "Yes... Yes I will, Quistis..."  
  
Quistis pulled away and stood up from the desk. She took Seifer's hands and placed them on her hips, then ran her fingers through his hair. "Then show me your loyalty..." She brought her lips to his ear, and whispered, breathily, "I want you."   
  
Seifer was a bit surprised. He looked deep into Quistis' eyes. "Are you sure?" Quistis smiled and took hold of the collar on Seifer's trench-coat. She slowly slipped it off his shoulders as she kissed him hard on the lips. "You may not have known this, but I liked you as a kid and I think I love you now..."  
  
Seifer cleared Quistis' desk of papers and pens as she continued to peel off his clothes, neither breaking the bond between their lips. Seifer lifted Quistis' petite body and sat her on the desk, then started to unbutton the SeeD uniform she had been wearing that day. Quistis scooted back further on the desk, allowing Seifer to get on the desk as well. She laid down as Seifer crawled over her, kissing her neck, allowing her to catch her breath.  
  
A soft hand fell on her shoulder, causing Quistis to snap out of her reverie. "Hm... Maybe I shouldn't have come over... You seem to have been thinking of something nice..." Rinoa said as she sat next to Quistis.  
  
"No, it's ok..." Quistis said with a giggle. "It's not like it's something I don't do often enough with Seifer..."  
  
Rinoa smiled. "Ohhh... I get it..." she giggled. "I won't even ask... Anyway, the guys are back so let's eat!"  
  
At the picnic spot, only a few yards from the cliff, everyone was already seated. Quistis had a sudden urge to be in Seifer's arms, and so she was. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder as he slipped his hand onto her waist, gently guiding her down beside him.  
  
The sun suddenly ducked behind some clouds, causing a shadow over the small party. "Hm? Looks like it's going to rain..." Selphie told everyone. "Maybe we should take the picnic inside?"  
  
Squall shook his head. "It won't rain, don't worry."  
  
As if on cue, a light drizzle started to fall. 'Damn...' Squall said to himself. Selphie giggled as she and the others packed up the picnic. "See, if you guys hadn't gone off, we would've had more time..." Rinoa half scolded, half teased the guys, as she handed Selphie the empty cups to put in the basket.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back at the Garden... Squall announced departure from Balamb Harbor. They tried to avoid the storm, but the Garden was caught in the middle of it. "All we can do is drift... If we try to fight it, we may go under," Squall announced. "So, all we can do now is sit back and wait... This'll only last a day, maybe two... We have enough food so there's nothing to worry about... That's all for now."  
  
Later...  
  
"Guess there goes the dinner I planned," Zell told his friends who started to gather in the dormitory double-room he shared with Irvine.  
  
Selphie walked in with Quistis after Squall and Rinoa. "Hm... Where's Irvy? Anyway, I'm sure he's coming... So, Zell... Why don't you go see her?" Selphie asked. "You don't need a big dinner to ask her to marry you!"  
  
Zell shrugged. "Awe, c'mon chicken-wuss... Here, I'll make a deal with ya... If you go to her room and ask her right now, I'll stop callin' you chicken-wuss..." Seifer said, helping in his own way.  
  
Zell rolled his eyes. "All right, I guess it's worth a shot."  
  
"Yea! Go Zell!" came the support from his friends. He stood up and walked out the door, passing Ellone and Kim, who were on their way in.  
  
"Huh? Where is he going?" they asked.  
  
"He's going to propose..." Squall answered.  
  
To Be Continued...Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? (for other reasons than new characters) Good? Bad? Great? Sucked? Give me some input! ^.^ I hope that you liked it though... I'd like to know how you thought of it so leave a review or email me if you'd like! Thanks for reading! I hope to keep this series going for a bit! 


	2. Torture

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy 8, any of it's characters, merchandising or anything else affiliated with it... I'm just a writer who is writing for fun.  
  
This part is rated 'R' for suggested mature themes. This is really serious now... I'm sorry to the lovers of a certain character at the end, but don't worry, she's a tough one and she'll get through with the help of her love interest!  
  
"Eye of the Storm" -- Part Two  
  
      Zell slowly inched down the hall toward Valerie's dorm room. He had been there many times in the past, but for some reason, he felt like now wasn't a good time. He shrugged it off and sighed. "It's probably just nervousness... It's not everyday you ask a girl to marry you, ya know..." he said to himself.  
  
      Then, before he knew it, he was standing just outside her door. He pulled the small jewelry box from his pocket and opened it. He took one last sigh as he gazed at the platinum ring. It shimmered in the hall light, making him smile. It was all for her.  
  
      He didn't even bother knocking and stepped inside the room. In the last 4 years, he's never had the need to knock, why start now? He glanced around the room and saw that it was spotless. He chuckled to himself and wondered how they'd get along living together; he was slob by nature and she was a neat freak. He smiled. 'As long as we're in love...' He peeked into the small kitchenette and saw that she wasn't there, where she was usually always studying when he stopped by.  
  
      He shrugged. 'Maybe she's taking a nap...' he thought. 'This ought to be a nice wake up surprise... Sure beats breakfast in bed... At least any one that I could cook up...' He made his way across the living room, toward her bedroom. He knocked once to make sure she wasn't changing or anything. No answer. He knocked again. No answer, although he could've sworn he heard something move about in the room. He smiled. "She's probably cleaning... Well, here it goes..."  
  
      He pressed a button by the side of the door. It disappeared into the wall as Zell's smile disappeared from his face. "V-V-Valerie?" he barely sputtered. "What? Why?"  
  
      Valerie quickly sat up, covering her nude body with a blanket. She had thrown her partner off the bed, who also got up quickly, covering himself with the another blanket. Zell's eyes went wide as he recognized the naked man standing behind the bed. "NIDA?!"  
  
      "Zell?!" Valerie shouted. "What are you doing here?"  
  
      Zell's eyes narrowed. "I guess it doesn't matter now... I'm outta here!" he spat at her and turned on his heel.  
  
      "Zell!! Wait!" Valerie shouted after him, getting up from the bed, wrapped in the sheets. She followed him out into the living room. "Zell, STOP!"  
  
      Zell turned around and glared at the shorter girl. "What?! Are you trying to twist the damn knife or something?! I thought I knew you... But I didn't know you were a two-bit whore!" he shouted in anger.  
  
      Valerie winced at his words in near tears. "I never meant for this to happen! I'm so sorry! Please let me explain!" she cried, grabbing hold of his arm.  
  
      Zell turned his head. "Sorry isn't good enough..." he said calmly. "And if you wanted to know, I came here to propose... But you changed all that... See ya around..." And with that, he jerked his arm away and left, leaving Valerie standing in the middle of the room, crying.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
      Zell wandered aimlessly around the Garden, trying to sort out his emotions. The same scenes kept replaying in his mind. "How could she do this to me?"  
  
      His confusion soon turned to anger as his slow pace became a sprint. His path took him to the training center, where he could unleash his pain and new passion for revenge. He quickly left a trail of fallen Grats as he made his way to the secret area of the center. He knew no one would be there, not now; the whole Garden was gathering in the remodeled Quad for Squall's Ball, courtesy of Miss Rinoa Heartily.  
  
      Zell let out a melancholy growl as he brought down his fist on the rail, bending it slightly. He thought about the others and how they were all happy. Squall and Rinoa were together, and they were happy. Irvine and Selphie weren't an item, but he and Irvine talked many times about how he would finally confront Selphie about his feelings -- 4 years of 'just flirting' were torture for Irvine. Seifer and Quistis were even together, although they didn't show it too much.  
  
      He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Why? Why did this happen to me?!" He turned to leave, thinking maybe his friends would have a word of wisdom for him. He stopped as he looked up and saw Kim, panting and leaning against the door frame, carrying two bloody sais (daggers) at her waist.  
  
      "Zell? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the party?" she asked, as she walked over to the rail.  
  
      Zell shrugged and turned to lean on the rail as well. "I dunno... I just needed to think things through..."  
  
      Kim smiled. "So, did you ask Valerie? I heard from the others that you were pretty excited... Well??"  
  
      Zell turned away from her. "Actually, I did... But I didn't ask her..."  
  
      Kim looked confused. "You did, but you didn't?"  
  
      Zell shrugged again. "Well, I mean, I went to ask her... But... But I didn't actually ask her..."  
  
      "Oh... I see... Why not?"  
  
      Zell turned to leave. "I don't want to talk about it," he stated and left.  
  
      Kim looked longingly after him. "Oh... What could be wrong?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
      Selphie ran out of the Quad as Zell was walking in. He barely dodged the speeding yellow blur as she whizzed past him. Irvine had reminded her of her present for Squall and she quickly realized that she had forgotten it in her dorm room. She was on her way to get it.  
  
      Zell silently approached his friends amidst the large gathering. Irvine was slowly examining a small diamond ring in his fingers, which Zell would later learn was a present for Selphie, and the reason he had been missing earlier. "Tonight's the night, man... I'm gonna tell Selphie I wanna be more than friends," Irvine told him.  
  
      Meanwhile, Selphie had grabbed Squall's present from the dorm she shared with Quistis. As she hurried out of her room and through the living room to the door, she stopped and tried to remember if she needed anything else. After a moment, she smiled and started to leave. She jumped back as the door opened, seeing a dark, towering figure over her. "Um, can I help you?" Selphie asked in her usually perky manner.  
  
      The anonymous figure smiled, slyly, and answered in a deep, chilling voice. "Yes... yes, you can."  
  
      Selphie frowned. She couldn't make out who the person was, but saw that he was about 6'7" and had a messy heap of blond hair on his head. "Well, what can I do for you?"  
  
      The man stepped forward and leaned toward Selphie. "You'll see soon enough, little girl," he told her.  
  
      Selphie stared straight back. "Who are you calling 'little girl'?"  
  
      "When I'm done with you, I'll be able to call you whatever I want..."  
  
      Selphie's eyes widened in fear. "Wh-what do you mean?"  
  
      The figure's arm suddenly shot out and grabbed Selphie's wrist. Before she could react, the figure had cover her mouth and shoved her back into the room. He threw her petite body onto the bed in her room and locked the door.  
  
      Selphie tried to scream, but the man just held her down and covered her mouth. She tried to escape his hold, but it was useless. The more she struggled, the tighter his hand on her mouth. She started to tear as she felt a cold hand against stomach and realized that her dress had been shoved up past her breasts, exposing only her underwear.  
  
      A rush of thoughts overcame her as the dark figure inched his icy fingers toward her neck. He let go of her mouth for a moment, and she took this opportunity to shout out for help. Her screams were answered by a sharp slap from the figure. Her tears started to flow freely, which stung her cheek. The man had been wearing a ring, which cut into her delicate skin.  
  
      The man pinned Selphie onto the bed, holding her arms down with his knees. He took a bandana from his pocket and tied it around Selphie's mouth, muffling any sort of scream she may produce. With one hand, he held Selphie's wrists against the bed, above her head -- he was strong. Selphie's cries became more and more desperate; her eyes begging for him to stop.  
  
      But he didn't. The man ran his free, clammy hand up and down her body, as Selphie tiredly tried to inch away from his touch. He backhanded her as a warning and continued to have his way. His hand fell to Selphie's waist, creeping under her lace panties. She cried, terrified and lost in a dark world. She screamed louder as she felt the lace ripped from her body.  
  
      Her mind screamed out to her. "No!" it shouted at her. "This wasn't supposed to be like this! My first time was supposed to be sweet and romantic! I've waited so long for it to be perfect! And this is how it's going to happen?! But... Oh my God! Irvine! He'll never want to touch me! He won't even look at me! He'll think I'm disgusting!"  
  
      She could feel the man above her, struggling to unzip his pants. She tried to get free while he was preoccupied. She jerked her arms away and rolled to the floor. She didn't even bother to rip off the bandana as she crawled to the door. The man quickly got up, however, and pinned her once again, in the same position. This time, he didn't waste anytime time.  
  
      Selphie could feel the pain from her pelvis and between her legs. With each sharp thrust, she screamed, her body trembling with fear and torment. She could feel the warm, thick liquid of her blood, running down her thigh and dripping to the floor. After only a few minutes, but what seemed like hours, Selphie sensed that the agonizing rhythmic motions of the stranger finally stopped.  
  
      She opened her eyes and looked around. He was gone. Had she passed out for a minute? Yes, yes she had. She looked around the dark room, then finally down at her sweat-covered body. Her dress was torn and stained with spots of blood. He bra was ripped down the center and her panties were torn completely. Her cheek was still bleeding, and blood, mixed with other types of fluid, ran all down her legs. She saw dark purple marks on her thighs, knowing they'd turn into large bruises.  
  
      She shuddered as she thought about the cold hands of the stranger on her body. And her already red-rimmed eyes began to shed fresh tears. Her body was motionless. Her heart started to race as she heard the door open once more. Could he be back for more?  
  
      She started to cry once more, this time in relief as she saw the familiar figure of a girl run toward her. Kim kneeled beside Selphie in shock, as she propped up Selphie's sweat soaked head on her lap. "My God... What happened?"  
  
      Selphie's words were slurred as she attempted to tell her story, without reliving the nights events. Though her words weren't clear, Kim pieced together the trauma her friend had gone through. She helped Selphie up and brushed the hair from her eyes. Kim helped Selphie onto the bed and immediately called Doctor Kadowaki. Within 2 minutes, the doctor had burst into the room, examining Selphie.  
  
      Selphie asked Kim to get Irvine, but not tell him what happened yet. She wanted to do it herself. She wanted to know if Irvine would love her anyway. Kim nodded, and quietly left the room. She pulled the sais from her waist in case Selphie's attacker still lurked within the halls. Who could it have been? The Garden was in the middle of the ocean, trapped in a hurricane... It must have been one of the students... Or even the faculty!  
  
      Kim finally made it back to the Quad and sorted through the crowd in an effort to locate Irvine. She finally waved him down and whispered in his ear. "Selphie wants to see you right away."  
  
      Irvine smiled. This was his chance to tell her how he feels! But wait... What's with the look on Kim's face? "Is something wrong?" he asked the dark haired girl.  
  
      When Kim didn't reply, and simply stared at the floor, Irvine broke through the crowds of people and sprinted down the halls of Balamb Garden. His pace slowed as he neared Selphie's dorm room, panic engulfing his mind. His heart beat faster with each step he took, and after finally moving across the living he stopped at her bedroom door.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? (for other reasons than new characters) Good? Bad? Great? Sucked? Give me some input! ^.^ I hope that you liked it though... I'd like to know how you thought of it so leave a review or email me if you'd like! Thanks for reading! I hope to keep this series going for a bit! 


	3. Promises

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy 8, any of it's characters, merchandising or anything else affiliated with it... I'm just a writer who is writing for fun.  
  
Hey everyone! Back for more, eh? Ohh, I just sounded pretty cocky there, didn't I? Sowwie, I didn't mean to... Anyway, here's the third part... It's mostly Irvine/Selphie... The general after effects of what happened... I may not really go to in depth since I don't really know what it's like to be raped... And I hope that no one ever has to, but I tried to do the feelings and thought justice... I'll stop talking and let you read.  
  
"Eye of the Storm" -- Part Three  
  
      Irvine shakily pressed the button to open the door, his heart pounding faster as it slid into the wall. He walked into Selphie's room, taking off his hat and holding it to his chest. His eyes were fixed upon the still figure motionless on the bed. "Selphie..." he barely whispered.  
  
      Doctor Kadowaki looked up from Selphie's side. "Shhh... She's sleeping," the doctor told Irvine. "I have to report the incident to Squall... Please stay with Selphie... He may still be lurking nearby..."  
  
      Irvine stepped forward. "Wait, what happened? Who's still lurking nearby? Please, I need to know..."  
  
      "Kim didn't tell you? Oh, that's right, Selphie didn't want her to... I think you should wait until she wakes up," Doctor Kadowaki answered. She glanced down at the battered and beaten form of a girl resting on the bed. She and Kim had cleaned her up a bit and put her in some clean clothes, but the red marks and bruises still remained. Her usually shiny, perfect hair were now simply limp strands of hair that fell sprawled upon the pillow. She looked back up at Irvine. She saw pure fear and a severe pained expression in eyes. It was obvious to her that Irvine cared... He cared much more than any words could describe. His eyes had betrayed him; this Ladies' Man truly had a heart, along with an endless amount of love and affection, for only one woman... And she was Selphie Tilmitt.  
  
      "Please?" Irvine repeated.  
  
      The doctor sighed. "Irvine... She... She was raped..." she said, quite flatly, but not unsympathetically. "I already took a few samples, but they'll have to wait until we get out of this storm to get them analyzed... And since the announcement that this is a hurricane and not a storm like originally thought... That won't be for days."  
  
      Irvine stood, his face white with shock, his mouth open. With no words to say, he silently took his seat beside Selphie's bed as Doctor Kadowaki left the room. After taking off his gloves and placing them in his pocket, he reached out for her hand and stroked it gently with his thumb. He hung his hat on the bed post, then with his free hand, he tucked some of Selphie's hair behind her ear to catch a better glimpse of the innocent figure before him.  
  
      He cupped Selphie's hand between both of his, feeling the lump rise in his throat. Selphie stirred, opening her eyes ever so slowly. Her body ached and her head pounded. Irvine pulled his hands away, afraid of causing anymore pain. He just watched her as she glanced down at her body.  
  
      She sat up, seeing that she was in bed with her pajamas on. 'Huh? How did I get here?' she asked herself. 'Oh... Kim and Doctor Kadowaki came in after...' She gasped, and shook her head violently. "NO!" she cried out.  
  
      Irvine placed his hand calmly on her shoulder. She reacted as if his touch had burned, and leaned away from him. "Selphie, it's me..."  
  
      "Irvy?" she realized, seeing the familiar blue eyes and long auburn hair.  
  
      Without thinking, Irvine reached out to stroke Selphie's hair flirtatiously, as he did many times before. As his hand neared her cheek, Selphie winced, bringing her hands to her cheeks. Irvine's hand retreated to his lap, as she whispered a, "Sorry... If you don't want me to..."  
  
      Irvine's eyes went to the floor, feeling guilty. 'Damn it, Kinneas! You knew what happened! Be more careful!' his mind shouted at him. His eyes met Selphie's once again as he felt Selphie's petite, warm hands take hold of his face.  
  
      "Irvy... It's not that I don't want you to... It's just that..." Selphie paused, her beautiful features distorted with pain.  
  
      Irvine slowly placed his hands on top of hers at his cheeks. "I know... You don't have to say anything... I'm sorry..."  
  
      Selphie sighed, looking a bit confused. "Why? You didn't do anything wrong..."  
  
      "But I could've gone with you... Or gone instead of you... Anything to keep you from the wrong place at the wrong time... I waited to long to..." Irvine thought a minute; 'Now' isn't a good time, Kinneas... Don't tell her now... She just went to hell and back...'  
  
      "To what, Irvy?" Selphie asked, penetrating though his blue eyes. "Tell me how you're feeling, and I'll tell you how I'm feeling... Deal?"  
  
      Irvine nodded, yet knowing he wouldn't be telling her the complete truth... At least not tonight. "I... I... I just don't think you deserved any of this... You're so kind and sweet and fun... Why? I just don't get it... Who in their right mind would hurt you on purpose?"  
  
      Selphie started to tear, still holding Irvine's face to hers, afraid to pull closer, yet afraid to let go. She blinked away some tears with a half smile. "Shit happens," Selphie told him.  
  
      Irvine started to shed tears as well, turning his frown into a small smile. Selphie only swore on rare occasions when things that go bad couldn't get worse. In fact, Selphie made it a habit for everyone else to restrain from swearing in her presence. "Shit happens," he repeated. "All right, then... A deal is a deal... How're you feeling?"  
  
      Selphie shrugged, thinking to herself. 'This is the first time I'd have to lie to Irvine... I can't tell him how I feel... Not now... I'd just get my heartbroken... I don't need that right now... Not tonight...' She sighed, letting go of Irvine and laying back in bed, pulling the sheets up to her stomach. "I feel icky. I feel gross. I feel like a slut..."  
  
      Irvine crossed his arms. "You're not a slut... There was nothing you could do..."  
  
      Selphie continued. "But I also feel so vulnerable and dirty... I can't even describe it... I can still feel his icy hands on my body and that rush of fear comes over me again... There's so much I want to say... But the words won't make sense... Fear... Loneliness... Pain... Anger... Confusion... Helpless... Rage... Weakness... There's too many things I can say..."  
  
      Irvine leaned forward. "I can't say I know how you feel... But I can say that I'll never let anything happen to you while I'm around..."  
  
      Selphie closed her eyes. "Thank, Irvy... It's just that I wanted my first time to be special... With someone I love... I didn't want it to happen like that... No one does..." Her voice started to fade as her breathing became soft.  
  
      Irvine placed his hand on Selphie's as he watched her drift into the peaceful dreamworld that would be gentler with her than this harsh reality had been. He softly stroked her rosy cheek as he had yearned to all night. It was so hard to believe that someone would do this awful thing to his Selphie... His Selphie; the words lingered on his lips, his mind, his heart, forever etched in his soul.  
  
      'Someday...' he thought, resting his head beside where his hand and Selphie's were resting. 'Someday we'll be together... Until then... And forever after... I'll keep you safe...' He closed his eyes. "Someday," he whispered, joining Selphie in the dreamworld that would keep them both safe through the night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
      Doctor Kadowaki waited at the bridge. She had sent Kim down to the Quad to retrieve Squall, for only he and Seifer had the key to the PA system. The familiar sound of the lift buzzed, causing Doctor Kadowaki to turn from the control panel. "What's the big emergency?" Squall asked as he stepped forward, followed by the two second in command, Seifer and Zell. He looked around. "And where's Irvine?"  
  
      "Where are the girls?" the doctor asked.  
  
      "Kim, Quistis, and Rinoa are waiting by the elevator," Zell answered. "What's up?"  
  
      "Well, something terrible has happened in our very own garden..."  
  
      Seifer also noticed Irvine's absence. "Well, out with it already... I bet it has something to do with the cowboy too since he isn't here... Am I right?"  
  
      Doctor Kadowaki nodded. "A little bit..."  
  
      The doctor paused for a moment, causing the three men to worry just a bit, all of them also realizing that Selphie was nowhere to be seen after she had ran out of the Quad. Squall had took another step forward as if wanting to stop what Doctor Kadowaki was going to say... Zell had a sudden surge of panic run through him... And even Seifer's mind started to race at the possibilities. Yes, even Seifer. He may not have gotten off on the right foot with the company, but 4 years was a lot. Deepening his relationship with Quistis inevitably led to solid friendships with the others... He had even confided to Quistis (who later told the girls, who eventually let the guys in) that he did care about these people. They had given him a second chance, and he was going to prove to them that he earned it.  
  
      The doctor cleared her throat. "Well, it's more about Selphie..."  
  
      "Doctor, please, just tell us what's going on..." Squall asked.  
  
      "Squall, there's no other way I can say this... but... Selphie was raped tonight..."  
  
      "What?!" where Zell's and Seifer's immediate reactions, while Squall stood silent with shock.  
  
      The doctor looked down at the floor. "I've taken all necessary procedures and taken accounts of the event from Selphie and Kim, who had found her after the attack. Selphie included in her report that the man was tall, at least 6'6" and had dirty or dark blond hair. She added that he was wearing jeans and a T-shirt with a coat of some sort. Irvine is with her right now... He was the first thing she asked for when she regained all her senses..."  
  
      For at least 3 minutes, all that was heard at the bridge was the sound of rain, pounding against the windows. 'Whoever it is must be in the Indoor Quad right now... They wouldn't stick around at the dorms after what they've done...' Squall thought as he heard distant thunder crashing. 'They'd get themselves lost in the sea of people, drowned in the loud music and neon lights.'  
  
      "Squall." Seifer snapped his fingers in front of his rival. "What are we gonna do now, Mr. Leader?"  
  
      "Yea, man... Selphie needs us right now... If it happened to anybody we'd still hunt down the bastard and beat his ass down or whatever... But this isn't anybody... She's one of the commanding officers, under us but still authority... and our friend..." Zell added.  
  
      Squall stayed silent, making Seifer a bit uneasy. "Damn it, Leonhart, say something! You people are the first family I've ever had besides Raijin and Fujin! Nothing else would make me say that, unless it's big... This is monumental, so let's do something already!"  
  
      Zell was started to get agitated as well, which didn't happen very often. "Squall! C'mon! Damn it, man! It's Selphie here... You think she's ever going to be the same again? What about Irvine, he won't be the same either! They don't know how much they mean to each other, and it just sucks that this is how they'll probably see it..."  
  
      Squall glanced at Doctor Kadowaki who looked away. What was he going to do? Nothing like this ever happened before... Not to his friends, nor anyone at the garden... "I don't know what to do," Squall finally told his angry friends. "I just don't know... All we can do now is help Selphie get better anyway we can and see if she can point this guy out sooner or later..."  
  
      Seifer and Zell both sighed, knowing Squall was right and feeling helpless that they couldn't do a damn thing about it. After announcing that all students and faculty report to their rooms right away, and all females to stay in groups of at least 3 for the night, they left, meeting the girls at the elevator, telling them what happened.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
      Selphie woke up first the next morning. She looked around the room, the morning sun beaming through the lace curtains. She sat up against the headboard, slipping her hand from underneath Irvine's. She smiled at the sleeping figure, peaceful at the side of her bed, and watched him breath rhythmically, inhaling and exhaling on an even beat. She grinned at herself. "He stayed..."  
  
      She tucked some loose hair behind Irvine's ear, clearing the view of her cowboy, letting her daydream about them together someday. She leaned back against the headboard as Irvine stirred and finally woke. He sat back in his chair, stretching. "Morning, darlin'," he said to her.  
  
      Selphie's smile widened. She love it when he called her darlin', but even more when he called her Sefie... "Morning, Irvy!"  
  
      Irvine rubbed his eyes. "Are you feeling ok?"  
  
      "Physically, I feel a little better... I still feel icky though... plus some of the things I mentioned last night..." Selphie said.  
  
      "You want anything? Breakfast? Coffee?" Irvine asked her. 'A hug? A kiss? A boyfriend?' he added in the back of his mind.  
  
      Selphie nodded. "I feel like having a big breakfast... You wouldn't mind?"  
  
      Irvine shook his head. "Anything for you, Sefie..." he said, getting up from the chair. "I'll whip up the works for you."  
  
      Selphie watched as the door slid open. "Oh, Irvy, leave the door open..." she asked. Irvine nodded. She giggled slightly as she heard, and saw, as Irvine stumbled over Zell, sleeping on the living room floor. "I guess they stayed last night too," Selphie chuckled to herself.  
  
      She threw the covers off and went to the vanity across the room. She softly touched the purple mark by her eye and the traced the crimson cut on her cheek. She looked horrible, but Irvine hadn't cared how she looked last night. "Does that mean that... does he care about me that way?" she asked herself.  
  
      Irvine suddenly appeared behind her, his reflection in the vanity mirror. "I almost forgot," he said as Selphie turned around. "I wanted to give you something." Irvine pulled the diamond ring from his pocket. "Sefie, this is a promise ring... A promise that no matter what... We'll be best friends... Even if we're old and married and live far away, we'll always be best friends..." he stated, slipping the ring onto her finger. He smiled at her and left again to continue breakfast, accidentally kicking Zell for a second time.  
  
      Selphie half smiled, a little disappointed. "So I guess he thinks of us as just friends..." she said, watching him go. She sighed and got up to take a long awaited shower... Perhaps it would help make her feel clean again.  
  
      Meanwhile, Irvine had started to fry some bacon, simultaneously making scrambled eggs with the other hand. He kept wondering if it was the right thing to do, giving her a promise ring. He had wanted to say more, like, "It's a promise that I'll love you forever," but he didn't want to scare her off or anything like that.  
  
      Seifer had emerged from Quistis' room and was having coffee at the table. "So... Is she ok?" he asked Irvine a bit hesitantly.  
  
      Irvine nodded. "She's doing pretty well... Better than me I think..." Four years ago, he wouldn't have said more than a sentence to Seifer, but now he was one of them... Truly part of the orphanage gang, which now included Kim and Rinoa. He glanced at Zell a moment; Valerie would have been too, if it hadn't turned out the way they did. He turned back to Seifer. "You know, I want to get the son of a bitch who did that to Selphie..." he stated, turning off the stove and slipping the bacon and eggs onto a plate.  
  
      "Don't we all..." Seifer commented. "Zell was fuming, and Squall was speechless... I was... Well, I was angry... Doctor Kadowaki told us how Selphie described him; Blond, tall, and strong..."  
  
      "Now, if only we could find out which blond, tall, strong guy out of the hundreds in Balamb Garden," Irvine spat out. "The son of a bitch is gonna pay if I ever get my hands on him..."  
  
      Seeing Irvine in such a "ready to pounce" state, he decided to get the door before Irvine does. The knocks were soft but audible, so that only those awake would be able to hear it. Seifer pressed a button to unlock the door then another to open it. "Nida?!" he shouted in a whisper. "What the hell are you doing here? If I were you, I'd be hiding in a ditch somewhere in the Outer Quad... Zell's going to kick your ass from here to Hell and back if he wakes up..."  
  
      Seifer crossed his arms. Even the Chicken-wuss deserved a girl who could love him and a friend that wouldn't sleep around with his girl. Granted he and Zell didn't get along, but Zell and him were still friends in a complicated way. "On second thought, you better get outta here now before any of us decide to beat your ass down... and Irvine over there," gesturing to the hostile looking cowboy in an apron, "is ready to pounce on anything that moves..."  
  
      Nida glanced from Seifer to Irvine and back to Seifer before his eyes finally fell upon a set of blue eyes; an icy stare from the blond man standing behind the couch in the living room. Seifer backed away and sat back down at the kitchen table watching on with Irvine.  
  
      "Zell... I came her to ask you to forgive Valerie... Hate me all you like, but she's in so much pain..." Nida spoke up.  
  
      Zell shook his head. "Well, you can go back to that bitch and tell her that she can't do a damn thing to change my mind..."  
  
      "He doesn't have to... I heard it with my own ears," Valerie stated as she stepped into view from the hall. She stood beside Nida. "We need to talk, Zell..."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? (for other reasons than new characters) Good? Bad? Great? Sucked? Give me some input! ^.^ I hope that you liked it though... I'd like to know how you thought of it so leave a review or email me if you'd like! Thanks for reading! I hope to keep this series going for a bit! 


	4. Blood is Thicker than Water

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy 8, any of it's characters, merchandising or anything else affiliated with it... I'm just a writer who is writing for fun.  
  
All right now, things get really tricky from here... Yeah, Irvine avenges Selphie, but only after Seifer starts the initial attack when they find out that the rapists are also murderers.  
  
Remember... sai = three pronged dagger  
  
"Eye of the Storm" -- Part Four  
  
      "Valerie..." he acknowledged, narrowing his eyes at her from across the room. "What brings you here? I think you've said... and certainly done... *enough*."  
  
      "Zell, there's a reason I did what I did..." Valerie stated, stepping forward.  
  
      Seifer, still sitting with Irvine at the table, couldn't help but comment. "What? Is Chicken wuss bad in bed or something?" he asked, mockingly.  
  
      Zell shot him such a piercing stare that made him back off instantly; the first time in the last 4 years they've been friends. His eyes turned back to Valerie who shook her head... "No... It's just that... Can we go somewhere to talk about this?"  
  
      "You can take my room..." Quistis offered from behind Zell. She made her way to the kitchen, almost laughing at how crowded the room was. "Don't mind the mess..."  
  
      "And avoid sitting on the bed..." Seifer added, grinning devilishly.  
  
      Quistis smacked the back of his head. "They don't need to know things like that!" she yelled at him in a whisper.  
  
      Zell ignored the small spat between the young lovers and turned to enter Quistis' room. Valerie followed, telling Nida to wait in the living room. He watched as Valerie and Zell disappeared into the room, the door sliding closed behind them. He glanced about the room; Squall was asleep in a sitting position on the loveseat, with Rinoa in his arms, sharing a blanket. Two girls he recognized as Squall's adopted sister and cousin were on opposite ends on the couch. His eyes fell upon Irvine, Quistis, and Seifer who were watching him from the kitchen table.  
  
      He laughed nervously. "So... um, what's up guys?"  
  
      Seifer's expression stayed neutral. "Why'd you do it? Don't give me crap like you loved her... Man, Chicken wuss may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he isn't a fool..."  
  
      What had he gotten himself into? He dared challenge the Commanding Officers? And these were just the Secondary Commanders, the Captains... What about Squall? What would he say when he wakes up? He could lose his job over this... A dishonorable discharge... What would the Garden think of him? Taking the girl of one of the beloved Captains?  
  
      Irvine spoke as well. "Hey, you alive in there? Man, what're you thinking? You know the rules in this Garden... SeeD may be an elite military force for Balamb, but we got morals... And taken the girl of a fellow soldier isn't one of them..."  
  
      Being an experienced Instructor, Quistis tried to be a bit more compassionate. "Nida, listen... Zell's been a great friend to you... To anyone that wants to be his friend... Is this your idea of repaying his friendship?"  
  
      Nida helplessly shrugged, not really knowing the answer himself... It was just a few weeks ago that he went to see Valerie for the first time after discussing a book they both found interesting... Things went from one thing to another...  
  
      Nida's thoughts were interrupted when he felt the tip of a gunblade on his throat. He followed along the blade, up Seifer's arm, and to his eyes. "I think you better leave... This isn't a good time to be messing with any of us..."  
  
      Nida nodded and left the room obediently. Just as the door closed, faint yelling started to erupt from Quistis' room. Squall woke with a jolt, almost throwing Rinoa from her seat, as he felt the ground shake. Kim fell off the couch in a tangle of sheets as Ellone sat up, gripping the arm rest. Selphie, who had been walking in from her room, grasped the door frame. "Damn hurricane," Squall muttered.  
  
      Selphie walked across the room and sat beside Irvine. "I don't think it's the storm... It came from Quisty's room," she commented, noticing a new bump, protruding from Quistis' door.  
  
      However, the attention was no longer on the small rumble, instead it was on Selphie. "Are you feeling ok?" Quistis asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
      Selphie nodded. "Yea... sure... whatever..."  
  
      Quistis frowned. "That's not like you, Selphie."  
  
      She could feel all their eyes staring at her, penetrating her cuts and bruises, chilling her to the bone. "Everyone's gonna think of me as dirty from now on, aren't they?" she asked suddenly.  
  
      Irvine gripped her hand. "Selphie... I know you don't really think that... Everyone loves you to death..." he assured her. 'Me especially...' he added in his mind.  
  
      Selphie traced the cut on her face once again and stood up. "Um... You know what, Irvy? I don't feel that hungry anymore... I'll be in my room, sleeping..." She walked back the way she came and closed the door behind her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
      Meanwhile, in Quistis' room, Zell just stared out the window, Valerie standing by the door. "Zell..."  
  
      "What is it? Huh?! Why? Tell me..." he demanded coldly, not taking his eyes off the gray clouds, pouring rain into the endless ocean. So many times did he feel like letting out all the tears in Heaven, but he wouldn't. He refused to.  
  
      Valerie took a step closer. "Zell, things change... *People* change..."  
  
      Zell still didn't move, which was very unusual for him. After a long moment, he shifted, leaning against the window with one hand, the other in his pocket. He looked down at the floor and sighed sadly. "True, things change... People change... But when that happens were supposed to change together, or at least talk things out before going and screwing around with friends..."  
  
      "Zell... Listen, please... I was going to tell you... I didn't know how without... hurting you..." Valerie pleaded in short, quiet sobs.  
  
      "Damn it, Val!" he shouted, finally facing her, his blue eyes raging like the crashing waves outside. "You were *going* to tell me!? You didn't know how?! You didn't want to hurt me!?"  
  
      Valerie stood silent as Zell continued. "*Four* years, Valerie! You were all I thought of! Going to the future, killing Ultimecia, it was all for you! For us to be together with a brighter future!" He turned back toward the window. "I thought there was love there, Val... true love... now I'm not so sure..."  
  
      Regaining her ability to move, her tears started to flow as she ran and hugged Zell's arm. "Zell, I'm so sorry... I still love you! I never stopped.... It was just that Nida was there when I was down and he understood what I was feeling!"  
  
      Zell glared at the girl and ripped his arm away, walking backwards toward the door. "Did it ever occur to you to talk to me first?!" He spun around and punched the door in all his frustration, making the room quake, and denting the metal door slightly. "I gave everything to you... My friends welcomed you... My family accepted you... I loved you!"  
  
      Valerie dare not move from her position at the window as she watched Zell through teary eyes... She had left him a broken man, something Zell wasn't suited for. The happy, energetic man she fell in love with was now a shell of himself, a ball of mixed emotions. She couldn't possibly begin to imagine the scar she's left on him in the middle of a bad time in his life... What had possessed her to betray him? She shouldn't be here arguing with him! One of his best friends was raped last night, she should be comforting him... But, it was too late for that... Zell wouldn't be the same... Not for a long time.  
  
      Zell, staring at the floor, pressed the button opening the bedroom door. "You better leave," he told the crying brunette. "Now."  
  
      Valerie nodded weakly and hurried out the door, through the living room, and into the hall where Nida was patiently waiting. Quistis entered her room to check on Zell, and found him leaning against the window with his forearm, watching the waves with an almost envious passion. Zell watched her disappear from the doorway for a split second, reappearing with Kim in front of her. Shoving the younger girl into the room, she whispered, "You talk to him..."  
  
      Before Kim had a chance to protest, Quistis was gone, hiding behind the protection of her lover, grinning wildly at the girl that was now pointing a menacing sai at her. Kim sighed and placed the sai back in it's place at her side. "Zell..." she started to say, entering the room.  
  
      "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to... I saw Quistis push you in..." Zell told her, almost with a half smile.  
  
      "Um... yea, that... I don't mind really... I was just kinda hesitant about butting in... I mean we just met and all..." she said a little softly.  
  
      Zell shrugged, still not taking his eyes from the ocean. "Naw, it's ok... It's not like I'm telling you my life story, right?"  
  
      Kim leaned with her back against the window. "Is that what was bugging you yesterday in the Training Center?"  
  
      Zell turned his head slightly toward the girl and nodded slowly. "Yea, I'm sorry I was a little rude about it..."  
  
      Kim waved her hand aside. "Hey, it's ok... I can't say I've been in the same position as you... But it must be hell... Listen, Quisty, Rinoa and me are gonna let out some steam in the Training Center... Meet us there if you want..."  
  
      Kim started for the door. "Hey, Kim... thanks," Zell told her. She nodded as he smiled. "I might join you guys later."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
      Rinoa, Kim, and Quistis left together, promising their friends they wouldn't be separated even for a moment. Ellone was content with staying put in the room, having a commander and 3 captains to protect her, just curling up to read a book.  
  
      Irvine had asked Squall to talk to Selphie, since he was still seen as their leader. Squall agreed and knocked on her door. "Selphie? It's Squall..."  
  
      A muffled voice came through with an answer. "What do you want?"  
  
      Surprised, Squall took a moment to think his words through. "Selphie, we need to talk... I'm coming in..."  
  
      As he entered, he found Selphie curled up under her blanket, facing away from him. "What did you want to say, Squall?"  
  
      Squall sat down on the edge of the bed. "Selphie, you're strong... Don't let this loser win by sucking out all your spirit and confidence."  
  
      "Thanks, Squall... But I can't help feeling so dirty.... Like there was more that I could do... It just hurt so much..." Selphie said softly, a tear running down onto her pillow.  
  
      "I know it's hard... but we're all here for you; Rinoa, Quistis, Ellone, Kim, Seifer, Zell, me... and of course there's Irvine... I'll leave you alone for a little while... Come eat when you're ready. You didn't touch a thing this morning..." he said getting up and leaving, closing the door behind him.  
  
      She tried to fall asleep, thinking maybe her dreams would offer comfort, but just as her eyes start to fall heavy, the phone in the kitchen started to ring in a frenzy, waking her up. She wasn't a light sleeper by nature, but she had been so jumpy lately. Not sure of whether she should step into the living room or stay in her room, she crept to the door and listened in as Squall spoke to whoever it was that was calling.  
  
      Few words drifted into her ears, but enough for her to piece together the events. "... two dead... three injured... signs of rape... Quad... Training Center... Dorms... two attackers at each scene..."  
  
      Selphie's eyes went wide, remembering that Kim, Rinoa, and Quistis had been arguing with the guys earlier about going to the Training Center... Two attackers? Wasn't there only one? But... Three were already injured, two people dead... They had to go! Now! Selphie burst from her room. "Squall! Rinoa, Kim, and Quisty! Training Center!"  
  
      Squall caught her in his arms. "Shhh... Selphie, I know. Seifer and Irvine are on their way. Stay here with Ellone and lock the door. Zell and I are going to see Doctor Kadowaki."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
      Irvine and Seifer ran down the dorm halls, both readying their weapons. Dashing down the dim green hall of the training center, they could hear the crack of Quistis' whip, the whiz of Rinoa's Shooting Star through the air, and the short slashes of Kim's sais buzzing through the center. Following the sound, they reached the girls just as Rinoa and Kim were thrown back, leaving Quistis to fend their two attackers; All three girls already equally bleeding, bruised and battered.  
  
      As Quistis was thrown back as well, Seifer dove behind her, keeping her from crashing into the water behind them. He brushed the hair from her cheek and felt a thick red liquid from her temple.  
  
      Quistis looked up at her knight and smiled weakly, before finally curling up in his arms like a frightened child. Seifer looked up to see one of the two men attacking his friends, leering down upon him, ready to strike a deafening blow. Irvine suddenly appeared, using his Exeter to block the Galbadian blade, bearing down on Quistis and Seifer. "Get your ass up, Almasy, and help me!"  
  
      Seifer nodded, setting the unconscious Quistis down, with his coat covering her, and charging the other attacker with his gunblade. Irvine pushed the blade up with his Exeter and struck the handle across the attackers face, knocking him back toward his partner, who had been knocked back by a firaga spell from Seifer. For the first time, Irvine realized he knew the two students. The tall blond one was Craig Talon from Galbadia Garden, a ladies' man, but only second to Irvine. The second man had light brown hair, falling past his eyes; Adam Celeron, an old friend of Irvine's, also from Galbadia.  
  
      Craig smirked, seeing the Irvine recognized him. "So, Irvine... How's you're new bitch doing? For the first time since I've met you, I got to a girl before you did..."  
  
      Irvine scowled. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
      "Now, now, cowboy... Is that a way to treat your old friend?" the blond replied.  
  
      "We're not friends. We never were friends. And Adam? What are you doing? This isn't you?"  
  
      "Damn it, Irvine... I lived in your shadow at Galbadia, and you didn't notice... This is just my way of repaying your friendship... You know, cowboy, I sat there in your wench's living room...Just listening to her squeal," Adam replied.  
  
      Irvine shook his head. "Two people are dead... People are injured... Why take it out on them? Why not leave Selphie and the others out?!"  
  
      Seifer looked back toward his girlfriend when Adam suddenly called to him. "Hey, General.... Or should I just call you Seifer now? I guess you don't remember we served under you and Edea..." He smirked. "Well, I see you finally got that perdy little Instructor after all... Gee, I wonder what it's like to get a little of that, huh?" he taunted with confidence.  
  
      Oh, if Adam had only seen the fire burning in Seifer's eyes. He never gave or took a little of anything to or from Quistis, especially something as emotional as sex. Every time, since the first time, they had gotten together in the heat of passion, it was not to have sex, but to make love; Love that would last for eternity, if Seifer had his way.  
  
      Only Irvine had seen the scarlet Fire Cross tattoo on Seifer's left arm seem to fill with blood, coloring it a deeper crimson, and pounding in sync with the beat of his heart. Seifer made an animalistic growl and charged at Adam, still laughing at his expense. It wasn't until he felt the rush of Seifer's gunblade go through this heart and out his back. Seifer kicked Adam off his gunblade, the sickening sound of his organs and flesh wiping against the steel blade. Blood pouring from his mouth and the gap in his chest, Adam fell backwards, his eyes still open with surprise.  
  
      Irvine watched as Seifer stood over Adam, panting while leaning against his gunblade. He suddenly realized that Craig was no longer behind him. "Seifer!" he cried out, in an effort to warn his friend.  
  
      Before Seifer could turn around, and before Irvine even had a chance to aim his gun Craig had thrust the Galbadian blade into Seifer's side. He looked down at his stomach and saw the bloody tip of a blade poking through his skin. He lifted his hand to his side and then glanced at it. Blood. His blood. He fell to his knees as his eyes closed and the blood trickled from his mouth. Quistis had woken up just in time to catch him, before the blade was jammed any more into his body.  
  
      Irvine saw Quistis run to Seifer. Now it was his turn. "Craig!" he called to the tall man, preoccupied with Seifer and Quistis. The blond turned to see Irvine smirking. "You shouldn't have touched my Sefie!"  
  
      The world suddenly became a movie in slow motion. Craig's eyes widened as a single bullet entered his stomach, knocking him back a few feet before doubling over. Once Craig looked up from his bleeding wound, Irvine was only three feet from him, aiming a small pistol right between his eyes. He knew there was all water behind him. He glanced to his left and saw Quistis in Seifer's coat, a whip in one hand, leaning against her fallen knight's gunblade with the other. He glanced to his right and saw the two other girls standing up, scowls on their faces, thirsty for revenge -- for his blood. He looked toward Irvine once more and smirked. "She was a good lay, Kinneas."  
  
      "I wouldn't expect anything less from my Sefie, but it's a damn shame that you'd be the first to experience it... Now there's two things you can be doing right now, Craigy... One; Think of it as an honor to even catch a glimpse of the beauty that is Selphie Tilmitt... And two; Think of that awful thing you did to her as your ticket to Hell."  
  
      A silent moment passed... Irvine gave Craig a smirk of his own. Craig just frowned. "I'll see you in Hell, Irvine!"  
  
      Irvine's smirk never left his face, just as his pistol didn't falter from it's position between Craig's eyes. He took his free hand and tipped his hat slightly down over his eyes. "Save me a seat, Craig."  
  
      He pulled the trigger without a second thought and watched as blood splattered from the back of Craig's head, at the exact point it left his skull. He fell backwards into the water, lifeless arms flailing; The water around him turning a dull, pale red as he sunk to the bottom of the pond.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? (for other reasons than new characters) Good? Bad? Great? Sucked? Give me some input! ^.^ I hope that you liked it though... I'd like to know how you thought of it so leave a review or email me if you'd like! Thanks for reading! I hope to keep this series going for a bit! 


	5. Revenge of a Sister Scorned

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy 8, any of it's characters, merchandising or anything else affiliated with it... I'm just a writer who is writing for fun.  
  
Hmmm... All I'm going to say is: Just when you thought things were almost normal... And just when you thought you couldn't dislike Valerie anymore... She plays a bigger role than you think...  
  
"Eye of the Storm" - Part Five  
  
      Squall and Zell followed Doctor Kadowaki to the back of the infirmary. They had first seen the three injured girls, all three with bruises around their arms and legs. They looked very similar to Selphie, and just as withdrawn. Now they were heading to examine the bodies of the two unfortunate girls who gave their lives in an effort to escape.  
  
      At the back of the infirmary, two cots lay, both with blankets covering them. Dr. Kadowaki stood between the cots. "Besides a number of stab wounds, both of the deceased have the same types of injuries as the other three and Selphie... They were found in the secret area of the training center; two boys and girl who were training were stopping there to rest and found the bodies in the corner... They were brought here immediately."  
  
      Doctor Kadowaki moved to remove the sheets, but Squall waved his hand. "I'd rather not see... They died by stab wounds?"  
  
      The doctor placed the sheet back over the first girl's head. "Both died from loss of blood... Bleeding from the multiple stab wounds around the chest area... I need to place them in there now... Zell, if you would please," she told them, gesturing to a small steel door, leading to a room kept at cold temperatures.  
  
      Zell shook his head, wheeling both corpses into the room. "Who would want to do this? It's so hard to believe people find pleasure in hurting other people..."  
  
      Squall felt his stomach churn, turning to follow Dr. Kadowaki back to her desk. "Let's hope that Irvine and Seifer caught up to them and put an end to this nonsense..."  
  
      Zell followed also sat down with the doctor at her desk. "Should we check on the others?" Zell asked Squall.  
  
      Squall shook his head. "I bet they're fine... If we don't hear from them in 5 minutes, then we'll go down to the training center."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
      Irvine peered into the water; Craig was at the bottom of the shallow pound, his body losing it's color. He sighed. "It's over. Selphie doesn't have to be afraid anymore... Not of him."  
  
      Rinoa and Kim stood beside him, looking down at stained water. Quistis was desperately trying to get Seifer to wake up, lightly tapping his cheeks. "Oh God, Seifer! Seifer! Answer me!"  
  
      With tears flowing from her eyes, she looked down at the blade in his side. If she took it out then everything would be lost; the blood would come rushing out and there would be nothing to stop it. She held her knight's still body in her arms, careful not to move the blade's position, and rocked him gently back and forth. "Oh please wake up," she sobbed. She traced her fingers down the side of his face. "Seifer, please... I love you... I love you so much..."  
  
      Rinoa and Kim walked over and helped the two up. "Let's get him the doctor, Quisty," Rinoa tried to reason.  
  
      Quistis nodded slowly, still crying, as Irvine came and took Seifer from her. "I'll take him, Quisty," he offered.  
  
      Before they could even take more than five steps from the bloody scene, a familiar figure seemed to block their path. "Valerie?!" they shouted in a dumbfounded surprise.  
  
      Rinoa stepped forward. "Val, you should get out of here... It's not a pretty sight..." she told the girl in her path. "We need to get Seifer to Doctor Kadowaki."  
  
      "Sure, but," Valerie started to say, "first I need to know if you've seen my brother..."  
  
      Irvine felt his knees get weak. Zell had told him Valerie had a brother at Galbadia Garden... Yes, an older brother that was sent away... He almost fell over when he remembered Valerie's last name... Talon. "Craig was your brother?"  
  
      Valerie nodded. "Yes... Someone told me they saw him come through this way... I haven't seen him in so long... Wait... What do you mean was?"  
  
      Irvine fell silent, as did Kim, Rinoa, and Quistis. They glanced behind them, at the bloody body of Adam, and then towards the water. They stepped passed her and made their way to Zell and Squall, who were coming from the Training Center entrance. Squall turned and helped take Seifer to the doctor, while Zell continued walking toward Valerie.  
  
      Valerie stood motionless for a moment, before stepping briskly to the pond. Collapsing to her knees, she swore revenge. Her brother was a good boy; He loved his family and his school. Why was he dead? Did Irvine kill him?  
  
      She gasped as she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. "Zell?"  
  
      Zell helped her to her feet. "Valerie, I'm sorry... Irvine told me that he was your brother... But you have to understand that he killed two people and hurt others... Look at what happened to Seifer."  
  
      Valerie shook her head. "No, my brother wouldn't do that... He's not like that..."  
  
      Zell took hold of her shoulders. "Val, listen... He killed two people... raped them and killed them... He was the one who raped Selphie... that's why Irvine and Seifer came down here... To stop him from doing it again to Quisty, and Kim, and Rin..."  
  
      Valerie glared at him, before pulling her hand back and striking his cheek. "You didn't know him, Zell, all he needed was a little help... No one had to kill him!"  
  
      Zell rubbed his cheek. "Maybe, but he had to be stopped and this is how it happened... There's nothing that can be done right now..."  
  
      Valerie shook her head at him, backing away slowly. Her voice started to tremble, sounding like a 5 year old child. "Yes... Yes there is... When we were little we vowed to stay best friends... Our parents sent him away because he was being a bad boy, but he made me promise... If anything happened to him... I would avenge him and he'd do the same for me... Now I have to fulfill my promise... I'm sorry, Zell," she explained and ran off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
      Doctor Kadowaki had cleaned up Seifer's wound and wrapped it in bandages; Until the storm calmed, there was nothing more she could do than stop the bleeding -- She didn't even have enough resources to dull the pain he'd be in when he woke up. She had sent Irvine and Squall back to the Training Center to retrieve the corpses of the guilty party. Rinoa and Kim had gone back to the dorms to check on Selphie and Ellone, letting them know what happened. Zell had came into the Infirmary, trying to keep Quistis calm.  
  
      Squall and Irvine returned, both carrying a body bag over their shoulders. Doctor Kadowaki motioned for them to place the bodies in the makeshift morgue at the back of the infirmary. Zell watched as they disappeared behind several doors and return a minute later. "Squall," he started as he stood up from where he was sitting with Quistis. "I think we may have another problem."  
  
      Irvine took Quistis in to see Seifer, then left to see Selphie. Squall sat down, visibly weary of the recent events. "What is it, Zell?"  
  
      "Um... Those two guys, the transfer students from Galbadia... One of them was Val's brother, right? Well, Valerie seemed really upset and she said something about revenge... I'm really worried, you know?"  
  
      Squall looked up, surprise overtaking his features. "Revenge?"  
  
      Zell nodded. "I don't know if she meant it or not..."  
  
      Squall shrugged, tired and drained. "Just watch out for her... She's just a girl who works in the library... What can she really do?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
      It was getting dark. Quistis sat by Seifer's side, holding his hand in hers with tears streaming down her pale face. She still wore his coat, now stained with his blood. She gazed at him painfully, seeing his bare chest in bandages, his pants spotted with blood. Her knight had fallen defending her. "Seifer..." she whispered through her tears. "Please... Wake up... I love you... Oh, please, just open your eyes...."  
  
      She desperately tried to stop her tears; She didn't want to be so weak. But he was her weakness; He always was. She traced her finger along his cheek. He looked so peaceful, so tranquil. Her cries became gasps as she longed to gaze into his eyes, just to be lost in them as she had taken for granted for years. You don't really know what you have until it's gone. Damn, how true it was. But no! 'You're not gone, Seifer,' Quistis thought to herself. 'You're still here... with me... All you have to do is open your eyes.'  
  
      Her fingers danced down his arm, lingering around the scarlet cross on his arm. She pulled down her reddish-brown sleeve and absentmindedly touched the cross etched on her arm. It matched Seifer's, only it was a brilliant sapphire versus Seifer's deep scarlet. She sighed; She couldn't even remember when she got the tattoo. All she knew was she got it during her time at the orphanage; Why she had a tattoo at such a young age was beyond her, yet Seifer had his tattoo since childhood as well.  
  
      She had never really thought about it before; It was just something that had to do with a past they had long forgotten; Now, making room in their hearts for the life ahead of them. What could it mean? Was there something in their past that could answer it? Yes, she remember that she and Seifer were the eldest in the house. Always together, playing and laughing; They were the best of friends. Maybe that's why we have matching tattoos... But why at a young age? What could have gone through their heads then? Quistis glanced down at her arm, then at Seifer's. There's something there; Something she struggled to remember.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
      Irvine entered the dorm room slowly. Kim and Rinoa had been sleeping on the couch when he walked in so he didn't bother disturbing them. Ellone, in the kitchen making herself a snack, told Irvine that the girls told her what happened, but Selphie had still been sleeping so she wasn't aware of the events. Irvine walked briskly toward Selphie's room. He took off his duster, resting it on the back of the chair. She was sleeping as he took a seat beside her bed.  
  
      He watched her sleep peacefully, the bruise on her eye looking slightly less painful than it was that morning. He glanced down at her hand and realized she was still wearing the ring. He smiled slightly and reached out for her hand. He paused slightly as she shifted and turned her back to him.  
  
      Sighing, he leaned back in his chair, not wanting to disturb his resting Butterfly. Oh, how his Butterfly had regressed back into her cocoon. Maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to help her break free and soar the skies once more. "Irvine..." he suddenly heard Selphie murmur.  
  
      His head jolted up expecting to see the petite woman looking back at him. He sighed once more as he realized she was still in a deep sleep... perhaps she was dreaming... Or maybe *he* was... But he distinctly heard his name escape from her lips... "Is she dreaming about me?" he asked himself softly.  
  
      "Irvine..." came her barely audible voice again.  
  
      Irvine leaned in, straining to hear. Selphie's murmurs came in short, shallow gasps; "No, Irvy... don't go! Just stay... Stay here... Stay... With me..."  
  
      Irvine reached over to touch her gently, but hesitated as Selphie started to toss and turn slightly. He took a deep breath moved slowly to sit on the bed, cradling Selphie in his arms. "Shhh, Sefie, wake up..."  
  
      Selphie's subtle thrashing seemed to be calmed as she opened her eyes slowly, adjusting quickly to the dim light of the room. She felt strong, warm arms circling her small body. Her gaze followed the bare arms to a familiar purple vest, then her emerald eyes met sparkling blue ones. "Irvy?"  
  
      Irvine nodded. "Shh, Selphie, I'm here."  
  
      Selphie melted in his arms and breathed deeply. She looked about the room and saw that Irvine's coat was stained with blood. "Is it all over?" she asked, closing her eyes.  
  
      Irvine sighed. "Yes, Sefie... It's all over... No one's going to hurt you anymore..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
      Kim woke up and looked around. She was in Quistis' and Selphie's living room. Rinoa and Ellone were sitting at the kitchen table, discussing something she couldn't quite hear. She could make out Selphie's and Irvine's voices from Selphie's room, although she didn't know what they were talking about either.  
  
      She sighed as she sat up and stretched. "How long have I been out?" she asked as she made her way into the kitchen.  
  
      Rinoa checked her watch. "Only an hour."  
  
      Kim nodded, checking the refrigerator for food. Not finding anything she felt was edible, she told Rinoa and Ellone she was going down to the cafeteria. She left the room and slowly made her way down the hall and toward the cafeteria.  
  
      She spotted a familiar blond ahead of her, heading in the same direction. "Zell!" she shouted, breaking into a small jog to catch up with the energetic man.  
  
      Zell turned and smiled tiredly at the smaller girl. She hooked his arm playfully tugging him slightly toward the cafeteria. "I was on my way to get some hot dogs... Is that where you were heading?" she asked him.  
  
      Zell nodded. "Yea, I thought it might put me in a slightly better mood."  
  
      Kim frowned. "Everyone's in such a bad mood... I hate to see everyone like this... And I'm not very pleasant in a bad mood."  
  
      Zell broke into a small smile. "Well, you seem fine right now..."  
  
      Kim shrugged. "Well, I feel a bit better that we put a stop to that bad, bad man and his friend..." her tone sounding similar to Selphie's; well, before that unfortunate incident at least.  
  
      Zell sighed. "Val was the blonde's sister," he suddenly blurted to her.  
  
      Kim didn't look at him; Her voice became serious. "I know. Irvine told me."  
  
      "She wants revenge..." Zell continued, somewhat trying to convince himself it was all real.  
  
      Kim looked up at him a bit worried. "She does?"  
  
      Zell stopped walking and sat at a bench. Kim followed suit. "I don't know what's going on anymore... First, she and Nida... Now her brother was the one that did those awful things... Now she wants to get back at Irvine and Seifer... Maybe even you, and Rin, and Quisty 'cause you were all there..." he told her, hunching over, his elbows leaning against his knees.  
  
      Kim hesitantly placed an arm around the broken young man. "It's ok... You don't have to go through anything alone..."  
  
      Zell looked up and thanked the girl. He liked being around her; Her mood was not too far from Selphie's usual manner. She had a way of making him feel a little better. There were small things about her that he noticed in the few days that he knew her that made him feel almost giddy.  
  
      Little did either of them know, but a familiar shadow had been lurking from behind the rail above them; Hiding amongst the plants on the level where the first floor elevator door was. She listened in as Kim and Zell continued to take about the recent string of occurrences.  
  
      "So, Zell, how 'bout those hot dogs?" Kim asked, jumping to her feet and tugging on his arm lightly.  
  
      Zell shook his head. "I'm not in the mood anymore..."  
  
      Kim frowned. "Mega-bummer... How 'bout we just go watch some TV or something?"  
  
      Zell chuckled. "You sound like Selphie," he told her, standing up.  
  
      Kim shrugged. "A lot of people tell me that..."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? (for other reasons than new characters) Good? Bad? Great? Sucked? Give me some input! ^.^ I hope that you liked it though... I'd like to know how you thought of it so leave a review or email me if you'd like! Thanks for reading! I hope to keep this series going for a bit! 


End file.
